


Tongue Piercing

by Luka_Stewart



Series: Pierced 707 Headcanon [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant 707 | Choi Luciel, F/M, Female Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Headcanon, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Submissive Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Tongue Piercings, Vaginal Fingering, angst if you squint, fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Stewart/pseuds/Luka_Stewart
Summary: She watched him for a few moments, taking note of his eyes tracking across the screen, his fingers tapping away at the keys, and the way he seemed to be chewing.Wait, what was he chewing on?...Seven took a moment and looked up from his screen to lock eyes with MC. After a few short moments of eye contact, Seven stuck his tongue out. In the middle, closer to the tip of the pink muscle, was a single silver stud.Seven had his tongue pierced.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Choi Saeran/Main Character
Series: Pierced 707 Headcanon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728976
Comments: 13
Kudos: 324





	Tongue Piercing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to my headcanon.  
> I saw a cosplayer on Tik Tok who cosplayed Seven and had a tongue piercing, and I haven't been able to get the image out of my mind since! So of course I had to create this.  
> Comment a piercing you think Seven would get (besides this tongue) and I might even write a sequel.  
> Criticism is always welcome. No beta.  
> UPDATE;  
> Thank you for all the thirsty kudos and comments, I'm glad everyone has enjoyed this as much as I did! I am in the process of writing another fanfiction for this and perhaps make this a series. Depends on how motivated I feel aha.

This definitely wasn’t what MC had imagined sharing Rika’s apartment with Seven would be like. She had expected laughter, jokes, the occasionally flirty remark in between - exactly what it had been like in the chat rooms. That wasn’t the case, instead Seven has completely ignored her after he had confirmed her safety two days ago. MC had tried to engage Seven in conversation, asked him to eat with her, expressed concern when she didn’t see him get a wink of sleep - but he would shut her down and continue to work on the laptop he’d brought with him. In fact, MC had the sinking feeling that he hadn’t moved from his spot on the living room floor since he got here.

She collected the plate of food she’d set down beside him two hours ago, not surprised to see only a few small bites had been taken of the food she prepared. MC took the plate to the kitchen and set it on the sink, turned and looked back at Seven - who hadn’t even acknowledged that she’d taken the food away. She watched him for a few moments, taking note of his eyes tracking across the screen, his fingers tapping away at the keys, and the way he seemed to be chewing.

Wait, what was he chewing on?

MC looked down at the plate and back up at Seven. He hadn’t touched the food since it was hot hours ago, and she hadn’t seen him put any gum in his mouth.

Deciding that it wasn’t her business, she turned her focus to washing the plate she took from Seven and putting it away. Once she was done, she grabbed her phone from where it was charging on the bench and took it into the living room where she sat on the couch and checked the chat room.

No one was online. Boring.

She looked back up at Seven and saw he was still chewing on something absentmindedly as he worked away. It was different to the way a person would chew food, it was like he was fiddling with his tongue or something. 

“I can feel you staring at me” Seven said without taking his eyes off his screen, giving MC a slight start. “Is there something on my face?”

“Oh, n-no.” MC replied sheepishly, embarrassed that she’d been caught. How did he notice without looking at her? He must really be a god.

“It’s rude to stare, plus it’s distracting me”

“I-I’m sorry. I was just confused.”

“About?”

“What are you chewing on?”

Seven took a moment and looked up from his screen to lock eyes with MC. After a few short moments of eye contact, Seven stuck his tongue out. In the middle, closer to the tip of the pink muscle, was a single silver stud.

Seven had his tongue pierced.

MC felt her breath freeze in her chest and a small blush bloom on her cheeks.

He pulled his tongue back into his mouth and looked back at the laptop screen. “I was infiltrating an opposing organisation years ago, they had their men get piercings to prove their devotion to the leader.”

“And you kept it?” MC asked, still surprised at the sight.

Seven shrugged. “I don’t mind the look of it.”

From the tone of his voice MC could tell that that was the end of the conversation for Seven, so she let the topic go but her mind continued to race. Seven was a bit of a mystery to her, especially after learning that he was different in person to how he was in the chatroom, but seeing the silver ball nestled on his tongue sent her mind spirling.

Does he have other piercings? Does he have tattoos?

And one question that made her blush.

_ What would it feel like to kiss someone with a tongue piercing? _

MC physically shook her head in an attempt to throw that last thought far from her mind. She rose from the couch and started walking toward her bedroom.

“I’m going to bed, get some sleep.” She said to Seven, despite knowing that he’ll completely ignore her and stay awake anyway. She changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed, her mind replaying the image of Seven’s tongue as she fell asleep.

.

When she awoke the next day MC decided on her mission for the day.

To seduce Seven and feel that piercing against her tongue.

She threw back the covers and dashed to the adjoining bathroom to have a quick shower before changing into the cutest outfit she had in Rika’s apartment - a pair of tiny shorts and a big long sleeved shirt that draped off her shoulders.

She made her way into the kitchen and began preparing breakfast for herself and Seven, noticing the all-too familiar sound of Seven’s fingers beating at the keyboard of his laptop.

“Good morning Seven” She called into the living room as she did every morning, not surprised when she didn’t receive a response.

When she completed the simple meal she brought the two plates into the living room, sitting next to Seven and placing his plate on the floor in between them while she balanced her own plate in her lap. Seven’s fingers stopped typing for the shortest second, clearly surprised that MC had joined him on the floor.

She took a few bites of her toast as she watched the letters and characters flash across the screen as fast as Seven’s fingers could move.

“What are you working on?” She asked.

“You wouldn’t understand, it’s fairly complicated.” Seven replied in a flat tone.

MC leaned forward so she was closer to Seven’s line of sight, feeling her shirt collar slip further down her shoulder. “Doesn’t mean I don’t want to hear about it.”

Seven looked from the screen to MC for a short moment, his eyes went from her eyes, to the exposed skin of her shoulder and chest, then back to the screen.

_ “It’s a start,” _ Mc thought.  _ “I should try from a different approach.” _

“I’m going to do some tidying today, I hope it won’t distract you,” MC said and she rose from her spot on the floor.

Seven didn’t respond, instead pulling the headphones from around his neck to his ears.

MC took her plate to the kitchen, leaving Seven’s with him to give him the opportunity to eat some of it. She started by washing the dishes from preparing breakfast, occasionally looking back at Seven with his eyes fixed to the laptop screen. When the dishes were in the drying rack, she moved onto mopping the kitchen floors, letting her hips sway as she dragged the mop across the floor. When she would look back at Seven, she swore she could see his head shift like he had been looking at her then back to his screen, but that could have just been wishful thinking. Once the moping was done she made her way into the living room, neatening stacks of magazines on the coffee table, moving her discarded shoes back to the doorway, fluffing pillows. She made sure to bend at the waist whenever she bent over, occasionally swaying her hips as she worked. While she was picking up some clothes, she knew she heard Seven’s fingers halt their assault on his keyboard for a few seconds - when she rose and turned to look at him his eyes were staring at this screen but didn’t move like he was reading and his fingers were toying at the cable of his headphones.

She walked over to him, unsure if he had even noticed her and lifted one side of his headphones from his ear so he could hear her speak. He must have been deep in thought, because he flinched away from her touch.

“What?” He asked, his tone irritated.

“I’m doing a load of clothes, can I wash anything for you?”

He looked up at MC but his eyes froze at her exposed shoulder before they could reach her face. After a few long seconds MC shifted, her shirt collar dropping even further to expose the top of her bra. Seven quickly looked back at his screen, a faint hint of a blush on his cheeks.

He muttered something under his breath/

“What was that?” MC asked.

“I said you’re trying to distract me.” Seven said with a forced even tone.

“I-ah...I’m...what?” MC tried to sound surprised by his accusation.

Seven rose from his spot on the floor, making MC take a step back in surprise.

“Don’t play innocent, like I wouldn’t notice the way you’re looking back at me more than you usually do.” As Seven spoke, he took careful steps towards MC, who took steps backwards until she felt her calves hit the coffee table.

“I-”

“Or the way you’re strutting around the apartment, I’ve been watching you on the cameras for days before I came here, I know that this isn’t how you walk around.”

“Ah-”

“I know what you want. I know what’s different.”

MC swallowed. “You do?”

Seven reached up and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, his touch soft and sending sparks across her skin.

“Say it.” Seven’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“I-I..” The confidence MC felt at the start of the day had completely withered away. “I c-can’t stop thinking about your...t-tongue piercing…”

A smug smile grew on Seven’s lips, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against her ear as she spoke. “You were trying to seduce me because you wanted to feel it, weren’t you?

MC nodded shyly, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine.

Seven brought one hand to MC’s cheek and rested the other on her hip. “You want to kiss me?”

MC nodded again, her body started feeling uncomfortably warm.

She could feel the shit-eating grin on Seven’s lips as he kissed the shell of her ear. “Then kiss me.”

He leaned his head back enough so MC could look up at his face, his eyes were dark and cloudy and he still had a grin pulled at his lips. She leaned up and pressed her lips against his softly, finally releasing the breath she didn’t know she was holding in. Seven didn’t hesitate, massaging his lips against MC’s and drawing her body closer to his. She rested her hands against his chest as Seven tilted his head slightly, deepening the kiss. He snuck his fingers under the hem of MC’s shirt and ran across the small of her back, sending cool sparks across her hot skin. When Seven pushed his tongue against her top lip MC’s froze in anxious anticipation, this was the moment she had been waiting for but she was nervous nonetheless.

Seven must have noticed because he whispered against her lips. “We can stop.”

MC didn’t respond, instead swiping her tongue across Seven’s bottom lip - her excitement pushing past the anxiety. Seven smiled against her lips and opened his mouth, welcoming her tongue with his own. MC reached up and tangled her fingers in Seven’s hair and scratched at his scalp lightly, he moaned against her lips and deepened the kiss. He brought his hands back down to her hips and held her close to his body.

She finally felt the metal ball against her own tongue and her knees felt weak. She had expected it to feel cool, but it was warm and smooth against her own tongue. She pulled Seven closer by the hold on his hair and deepened the kiss more, she could feel the barbell click against her teeth and it made her moan. Seven broke the kiss, looking down as he panted and tried to catch his breath. MC quickly attached her lips to Seven’s neck, running kisses from the collar of his shirt to his ear lobe. His hold on her hips tightened.

“If we keep going I can’t guarantee that I’ll be able to stop.” Seven warned, his voice was deep with lust.

MC took his earlobe in between her teeth. “I don’t want to stop.”

Seven moaned and held her hips tighter, he was definitely going to leave a bruise. “I need to stop, we shouldn’t be doing this, you need to stay away from me.”

MC released her teeth and looked up at him. “Do you  _ want _ to stop?”

His eyes were dark with desire, his cheeks were dusted pink, lips were wet and kiss swollen. She knew he didn’t mean what he said.

He shook his head. “Hell  _ no _ .”

He spun MC quickly and pushed her back so she fell onto the couch, squeaking in surprise as Seven pushed his hoodie off his shoulders and dropped to his knees, leaning forward and capturing MC’s lips in another deep kiss, his tongue piercing clicking at her teeth again. He dropped his hands to her thighs and massaged. She hadn’t noticed how hot she was, especially between her legs, until Seven pulled her thighs apart and dragged his fingers up until he reached the hem of her shorts. He broke the kiss and dropped his head to leave wet open mouthed kisses along her exposed shoulder and neck, MC ran her fingers through Seven’s hair again and moaned. His fingers dipped into the hem of her shorts.

“Can I?” He asked against her skin.

“Please” MC moaned breathily.

Seven sucked and nipped at the junction of MC’s neck and shoulder, once he was satisfied that he’d left a mark he took ahold of MC’s shorts and began pulling them down. She lifted her hips to help the removal, once they were off he threw them across the room and shuffled his way in between her open legs.

“Did it feel good, kissing me?” Seven asked, running his hands up and down the inside of MC’s thighs. He looked up and made eye contact with her, licking his top lip and showing off the barbell to hint at what he meant.

“Y-yes” MC sighed.

“Then I think you’re really going to like this.” Seven replied, grabbing MC’s thighs from under her knees and pulling her forward so she was sitting right on the edge of the couch. He pulled her panties to one side and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to MC’s clit. She gasped in surprise, grasping at Seven’s hair. This spurred him on, pressing kisses down the length of her opening and back up to her clit. He poked his tongue out and ran the tip around the bundle of nerves, moaning as MC gasped and tugged at his hair lightly. After a few more circles he pressed his tongue flat against her opening, MC could feel the hard metal ball against her clit and threw her head back as she moaned. Seven would roll the piercing against her nub for a few seconds, then take it away for a few seconds, then repeat the process, making MC’s groan and her legs shake.

“P-p-please..” MC stuttered.

“Please what?” Seven asked, blowing gently against her opening, making her gasp and flinch.

“M-more” MC moaned.

“Look at me.” Seven’s voice was deep.

She shook her head, she was already embarrassed enough being reduced to a moaning, twitching mess - looking at him would make it worse.

“Look at me and I’ll give you more.” Seven said, his finger circling around her entrance. MC bit her lip and summoned all the courage she had left as she finally looked down at Seven, her heart hammering in her chest.

“Good girl, you’re doing so well.” He groaned as he dropped his head down again, this time running his tongue around the outside of her entrance before plunging his tongue deep inside her causing her to shout out a groan. The slight pull of the barbell on Seven’s tongue against her entrance was a foreign feeling, but pleasurable. MC moaned loudly as Seven moved his tongue in and out of her quickly.

“I-I’m...I…” MC couldn’t get the words out, but Seven knew.

His tongue slipped out of her and back to her neglected nub, rolling his piercing around it while one of his fingers slowly pushed inside her. Once it was down to the knuckle MC gripped Seven’s hair tighter and moved her hips in an effort to hurry his finger.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Seven mumbled against her clit, sending waves of pleasure down her back. He started moving his fingers at an even, quick pace and pressed his tongue harder against her.

Her end was building quickly, then Seven curled his finger and it sent her spiralling off the edge - shouting his name as she came. He pulled his finger out of her and lapped up at the fluids dripping from her, moaning enthusiastically. When she started catching her breath she looked down at him just as he sat up straight with her fingers still tangled in his hair, he brought his finger to his lips and licked it clean with a sly grin.

MC pulled at his hair lightly, guiding him to climb up her body and pressed her lips against his softly. They broke apart after only a few moments, MC was still out of breath.

“Good?” Seven asked with a grin.

“Very” MC sighed. “Now it’s your turn.”

Seven pulled his head back a little. “That isn’t necessary.”

She took one hand from his hair and down the front of his jeans, grasping at the hard flesh there. Seven groaned his surprise.

“I disagree.”

The pink hue on Seven’s cheeks darkened. “B-but I don’t have-”

MC shoved her tongue into Seven’s mouth to shut him up and brought her other hand to his pants, undoing his button and fly and pushing it and his underwear down enough to free his member. As she rolled her tongue against the metal ball in Seven’s mouth she wrapped her fingers around the hot head of his cock and pumped slowly. Her free hand reached down and gently cupped and massaged his balls, Seven broke the kiss and rested his head on MC’s shoulder and moaned loudly. She sped up the hand around his member and drew patterns on his neck with her tongue.

“I’m close, p-please,” Seven groaned. “Faster.”

MC pressed a kiss to his neck. “Already? Feel that good?”

Seven lifted his head from her shoulder and looked her in the eye. “I was touching myself while I was fucking you with my tongue, you were so fucking sexy.”

MC moaned at his words and moved her hand faster, leaning forward and sinking her teeth into his neck to suck and bite her own mark onto him. He moved one hand from holding himself up to the back of MC’s head to push her closer to his neck, spurring her to bite harder.

“Fuck...MC...I-” He cut himself off with a groan as he came, splattering over MC’s shirt and naked thighs. She pumped him through his orgasm until he twitched with sensitivity and pulled both hands away from him, also detaching herself from his neck. He fell back onto his haunches and panted, maintaining eye contact with MC.

After a few moments of silence, a small smile quirked at his lips and he lifted his hand to her.

"Come here."

She slowly slid off the couch and climbed into Seven's lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his around her midsection - neither of them caring about the still wet come that was definitely being smeared onto Seven's shirt.

Seven rested his head against MC's. "Was that good?"

She snuggled closer to him. "Very good. Do you regret it?"

Seven sighed, which made MC look up at him. He was looking away from her at nothing in particular.

"Regret isn't the word. I didn't want to get close to you because I don't want you in danger."

“It sounds like you want to say ‘but’.” MC said.

Seven cracked a small smile. “ _ But _ , I can’t get you out of my mind. I want to hold you close all the time, keep you for myself.”

MC cupped Seven’s cheek and gently pushed his head to look back at her. “Then do it.”

He smiled down at her fondly. “Yeah, I should.”

He pulled her close to his chest again, she dropped her hand to wrap around his neck again.

“I should have showed you my tongue piercing earlier, if I knew you had a piercing kink we could have been doing this a lot sooner.” Seven said.

“It isn’t a kink!” MC squeaked in surprise.

“ _ Sure it isn’t _ .” Seven teased. “And how exactly would you react if I told you I was thinking about getting other ones?”

Her head snapped up to look at him. “ _ Where _ ?”

Seven laughed. “Yeah, definitely isn’t a kink.”

**Author's Note:**

> Keep commenting/voting for piercings you think Seven would get to inspire me to write more fanfictions to make this a series! I appreciate all the kudos and support I have received from this piece!


End file.
